Fallen Angel
by AnimeGuru
Summary: Read and find out........


Fallen Angel  
Prologue  
By: AnimeGuru  
  
(All Ranma 1/2 Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi not AnimeGuru)  
  
A little girl, no more that 8 years of age stood staring at the  
Tendo dojo amidst the city of Nerima. "This is the place."  
Says the girl to herself. After knocking on the front door of the  
Dojo, a joyful Kasumi answers the door.  
  
Kasumi, "Can I help you?"   
  
Girl, "May I speak with Ranma Saotome?"  
  
Kasumi, "He's not here right now, would you like to wait for  
him he'll be back in a couple of minutes, he just went to get   
some rice for dinner."  
  
Girl, "Yes, thank you."  
  
Kasumi, "This way please."  
  
With a smile on her face Kasumi directs the girl to a coffee  
table where Genma and Souun sit reading the daily newspaper.  
  
Kasumi, "You can wait for Ranma here."  
  
Girl, "Thank you."  
  
The mysterious girl sits at the table, whale Kasumi leaves the  
room.  
  
Souun, "You're waiting for Ranma?"  
  
Girl, "Yes, my name is Kari I have come to challenge Ranma   
in a fight."   
  
After hearing the young girl, Genma and Souun look amazed   
seeing how the girl seems to be really young.  
  
Souun decides to speak seeing how Genma is currently a panda,  
"What style of martial arts do you study?"  
  
Kari, "I study the style of the Fallen Angels."  
  
Souun, "I've never heard of that style, did you create it."  
  
Kari, "No, I did not It has been around for thousands of years  
the reason you have never heard of the style is because the  
Clan of the Fallen Angels lives on a hidden island, and we don't  
leave the island unless it is to challenge a master of a martial  
art and only a master of the Fallen Angels Clan can leave."  
  
Souun, "Well you've found just the person to challenge, Ranma is  
a great martial artist.   
  
Kari, "That's why I wish to challenge him."  
  
Just then Ranma appears in the Tendo household carrying a bag of  
rice. After setting the bag of rice down. He notices that his father   
currently a panda and Mr. Tendo are talking to a young girl.  
  
Ranma, "What's up pop?"  
  
Genma holds up a sign that reads, "You have a challenger."  
  
Ranma, "Hun"  
  
Souun, "This is Kari from the Fallen Angel Clan, she wishes to  
challenge you."  
  
Ranma puzzled says, "Fallen Angel Clan?"  
  
Kari, "Enough talking lets fight." Just then Kari does some  
back flips landing on a large rock near the pond in the yard of the dojo.  
Quickly fallowing is Ranma, skillfully jumping into the yard near the  
rock. After a semi-long stair down Kari jumps at Ranma whipping  
hundreds of punches, and Ranma dodges them all. Then Ranma jumps  
high into the air and Kari jumps up with him and they land on the   
cloths line, again they have a short stair down. Whale their on the   
cloths line Akane notices them through a window. "Ranma what are   
you doing." Ranma ignoring Akane jumps at Kari whale kicking.  
Kari jumps back a little dodging the kick, and then she kicks Ranma  
And Ranma goes flying into the pond. Kari jumps down from the cloths  
line. All in one motion Ranma-chan jumps out of the pond and kicks  
Kari through a wall into the dojo, Kari confused at seeing Ranma turn  
into a girl, gets hit a few times but then she regains her center of   
balance and she punches Ranma rapidly, then Ranma moves back  
a few steps and then he jumps at Kari and kicks her into the wall  
Then Ranma grabs Kari's arms and pins her to the wall.  
  
Kari stunned manages to say, "You.. You beat me. How is that  
possible I am from the Fallen Angel Clan; I am a Fallen Angel."  
  
Genma now human, "I knew you could do it boy."  
  
Ranma, "It was nothing."  
  
Kari, "I can never return to the Island of the Fallen Angels I have no  
right to return, Ranma"  
  
Ranma, "Ya"  
  
Kari, "I have lost against you according to the laws of the Fallen  
Angels Clan, You are my master I now live to serve you."  
  
Ranma, "What"  
  
Genma, "I think that's a good idea, it's about time you take on  
a student."  
  
Ranma with a smirk on his face, "Well I am good."  
  
Akane, "You're full of yourself."  
  
Ranma, "What do you know."  
  
Genma, "Boy this doesn't mean you can stop your training, this will  
help you with your teaching skills seeing how you will carry on this dojo.  
You will need to know how to teach."  
  
End of the prologue. 


End file.
